Low-pressure discharge lamps such as these may also be provided with a reflector or an enveloping bulb. For relatively high wattages, the discharge vessel in this case comprises a tube which is composed of one or more pieces and is bent a number of times, and which is held in the housing with the aid of a mount part, whose shape is complex and which is composed of plastic or metal. One example of this is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,854.
The mount part, whose shape is complex, for the discharge vessel leads firstly to correspondingly large dimensions for the low-pressure discharge lamp and secondarily necessitates manual assembly of the lamp. The production costs for such compact low-pressure discharge lamps are thus relatively high.